The Queen of the Labyrinth
by Alltangledup95
Summary: It's Sarah's 18th birthday and she has just come home from celebrating with her friends... when she finds The Goblin KIng in Toby's room! story is better than the summary. Rated T for some swearing and suggestive nature may go up later
1. An Intruding Visitor

AN: This is my first Labyrinth fic so bare with me here. I suddenly had the inspiration for this story as I was lying in bed last night so if it sounds a little crazy you guys know why. So enough from me here is chapter 1 enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize unfortunately, wish I could own Jareth though...

Chapter 1: An Intruding Visitor

**Early morning June 27th 1989 **

Sarah walked up the walkway to her family's old Victorian home. She had just come home from a night of celebration with her friends. It was the night prior to Sarah Williams' 18th birthday. Well now that it was 1 in the morning it was officially her birthday. Sarah quietly crept up the steps to the old house. She unlocked the door as quietly as possible as not to awaken anyone. Sarah took off her coat and began to head upstairs to her room. However she soon noticed the light in the parlor was on. 'Oh crap. That must be dad and Karen waiting for me! Shit! I knew I should have been home sooner!'

Sarah decided it was best just to go into the situation calm and coolly. She knew it would be worse for her if she threw a tantrum like she had done on many an occasion when she was 15, before the Labyrinth.

Ever since her run Sarah had become a better person. She in a way grew up, but not to the degree of not believing in fairytales and magic. On the contrary at 18 her belief was still as strong as ever. She grew up in the sense of acting her age and not like a spoiled child.

Sarah made amends with her father and more shockingly her wicked stepmother Karen, who turned out to not be quite so wicked. Sarah and Karen had developed a close bond, that of a mother and daughter. It was the relationship she'd never experienced with her own mother Linda.

Linda Williams had been an on the rise actress and Sarah was her number 1 fan. Linda was about to get her big break and finally be in Hollywood. But tragically fate had other ideas in mind. Linda died in a car crash when Sarah was only 8. Karen had come into her life when she was 11.

Sarah had resented Karen mostly because she felt her mother was being replaced. She was also mad at her father for being the one to decide to replace her. But now Sarah was glad that she had made amends with the two of them. Sarah was now more than happy to babysit for her parents.

Sarah took a deep breath and walked ahead to face her doom. "Sarah Anne Williams! Where have you been? We've been worried sick!" Karen scolds her stepdaughter.

"You could have called and let us know you were coming home later than planned! For Christ's sake it's 1 in the morning!" Robert exclaims and then in a softer voice continues, "We thought something horrible happened to you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be out so late I lost track of the time. It won't happen again," Sarah apologized truly sorry.

"We forgive you now get to bed, it's late and we don't want you to sleep your whole birthday away." Robert said giving Sarah a hug.

"Okay, goodnight," Sarah said embracing her parents.

Robert and Karen returned the embrace and said their goodnights then the three members of the Williams family walked upstairs to their rooms. Before entering his room Robert turns and gives his daughter a loving smile and says, "Happy Birthday Sarah." He then turns and walks into his room.

Sarah walks down the hall to her room ready to flop down on her bed for some much needed rest.

Sarah opens the door to her room and prepares herself for bed. Sarah is sitting at her vanity brushing her hair like her mother had done with her when she was small. Sarah thinks about her boyfriend. He'd told her he loved her tonight. Sarah cringes at the thought. It's not like she didn't care for her boyfriend it's just that she doesn't feel the same way. He's wonderful and sweet, but lacking in a sense. It always bothered Sarah how men that were as wonderful as her boyfriend Jimmy could love her but she could never return the feeling. She knew why. It's because her heart belongs to another man, one far more superior to these men. Her heart belonged to the Goblin King. These simple mortal boys could never measure up to him and all his Fae glory. However Sarah knew she would never be with him so she'd simply have to make do with what she has. Sarah has come to terms with this and learned to accept it and tries to push all thoughts of the Goblin King aside but she never truly can, especially when she sleeps. She can't help what her subconscious mind dreams up.

A noise like the flapping of wings could be heard at the window. However, the girl was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she never heard it until it was too late.

Sarah could hear the pitter patter of little feet in the hallway coming toward her room. Sarah opened the door to her room to find a nervous looking Toby standing there. "Toby? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?"

"I was but this scratchy noise on my widow woke me up. I went to see what it was and I saw a white and brown barn owl." Sarah's mind began to fear the worst as memories of three years ago began to invade her mind as her brother continued on with his tale."I opened the window because he looked like he wanted to come in. The owl flew into my room and then he changed into a man!" Sarah's worst fears were being realized.

Sarah began to panic, "Toby what did he look like!"

"Well he's tall with blond hair and his eyes aren't the same color." Sarah's assumption at who this was now completely confirmed. Suddenly on the boys face was a triumphant smile as he told her, "I just remembered he said that he wanted to talk to you." Toby was proud of himself for remembering the strange man's instructions, Sarah on the other hand looked sick.

"Toby I want you to stay here in my room and don't come out unless I tell you to. Do you understand?" Sarah asked urgently hoping her brother would be obedient.

"Okay," Toby compiled grudgingly folding his arms across his chest. "Can I at least lay in your bed?" Toby asked hopefully.

"Of course" Sarah said ruffling his hair. Sarah then quickly left her room to go and take a look in Toby's room.

Sarah cautiously opened the door to Toby's room slowly. Moonlight flooded through the closed window illuminating the room with an eerie glow. Sarah scanned the room and found nothing unusual. 'Silly Toby must have dreamed it all up' Sarah thinks with a chuckle. As Sarah turns to leave she hears a familiar masculine chuckle mingle with her own. Sarah freezes in place unable to move. She scrunches her eyes shut and tries to tell herself she's imagining it.

Jareth the Goblin King finds it amusing that he has struck so much fear into this girl by merely chuckling. He can see the tension in her muscles clearly. For a moment Jareth admired her physical appearance. She has changed in the last 3 years. Gone was her little bit of baby fat that had once adorned her body replaced by more feminine curves. "My, my precious you have changed," Jareth purred.

Sarah's had almost had herself convinced she'd imagined it. But when she heard him speak her resolve went out the window. Sarah spun around to stare into the mismatched eyes of the man that has haunted her dreams.

AN: well thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if you like! They are greatly appreciated!

_Really scribe that's how you're leaving it?_

Sorry Jareth I thought it was a good place to end. But don't worry there will be more...

_There had better be or I'll tip you straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench! And did I give you permission to address me by my given name? I shall let it slid... this time. And what is this business in your disclaimer about owning me! No one owns The Goblin King! Especially not a scribe!_

Don't get you tights in a bunch your highness. There is no need to go threatening the bog. I said WISH I don't actually own you! 'Mutters under breath about obnoxious Goblin Kings'

_What was that?_

Nothing, nothing at all 'huffs loudly'

_There had better be a chapter waiting for me when I return to the mortal realm or your baby sister becomes one of us forever..._

WHAT! Who said you could have her I never wished her away, I haven't said the words!

_My dear scribe... I have my ways 'laughs sinisterly' _

Fine, fine it will be ready.

_Good 'smirks wickedly and vanishes leaving behind a mess of glitter for me to clean up!'_

'Mutters more about pompous Goblin Kings'

*Just in case you were wondering I do actually have a baby sister we're 15 years apart (ironic ) I'm 15 (turning 16 in October) and she's 9 months (turning 1 in September)*


	2. Return to the Labyrinth

Jareth smirked at her bemused expression. Sarah felt as if she couldn't breathe a million different questions were running through her head all at once.

Sarah opened her mouth but found that no sound would come and closed it again. At this Jareth's smirk widened. This only irritated Sarah and was fueling the fire growing within her.

Sarah at last found her voice as the rage built within her, "What are YOU doing HERE? I beat your Labyrinth and I won Toby back! You can't have him!"

"My dear Sarah I will admit you in the sense of solving the Labyrinth have beaten me and won back your brother... but my dear Toby was not what I wanted. You are what I wanted."

"What? That doesn't even make any sense! And besides you can't have me! I'm not some kind of object."

Jareth gives a low dark chuckle," Your right you aren't an object, your my wife and queen."

Sarah laughs a hysterical sort of laugh, "That's rich! Your wife!"

"I don't find anything amusing about it Sarah," Jareth's smirk is gone replaced by a look of annoyance.

"Oh you were being serious? Wait how could we be married? I don't recall any wedding ceremony, vows, not even a kiss!"

"Darling that's your human way of getting married for the Fae it is much different. Come precious time is short we must return to our kingdom," Jareth says as he extends his hand towards her.

"There is NO WAY IN HELL I am going to the Underground with YOU! I want an explanation and I want one NOW!" Sarah is fuming now with her rage. Jareth can see the fire and defiance in her eyes.

"Sarah we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. It's up to you, either way you ARE coming with me." Jareth knew she would fight he had anticipated nothing less of his Sarah.

"Are you serious? Do you think I am just going to drop what I'm doing and go to the Underground with you and be your queen willingly?" Sarah shouts at him.

"Honestly I wasn't expecting you to go willingly, but I'm afraid you have no choice" Jareth replies the smirk returning to his handsome features.

Before Sarah can blink Jareth is standing behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist and transports them to the Underground only leaving behind a pile of glitter.

Sarah felt dizzy, very dizzy. She feels like she's lying on a soft, fluffy cloud. Her eyes are closed so she very possibly could have been, however when she opens her eyes that is not the case. Instead she's lying on a rather large ornate comfy bed. Sarah takes in her surroundings as she sits up. The room is large and extravagantly furnished. The room consisted of the bed a matching nightstand, dresser, vanity, wardrobe, two plush high backed chairs, and a small table facing a large lit fireplace. It also had a set of French doors that led off onto a balcony and another two doors she assumed one led out of the room and the other to the bathroom. The room is easily the most beautiful room she's ever seen. The only problem is where is she and how did she get there? Suddenly the memory of her encounter with the Goblin King hits her like a bolt of lightning.

"Oh no," she moans as she flops back down onto the pillows. 'I must be in the castle beyond the Goblin City. That bastard!'

Sarah jumps from the bed and notices that she is dressed in a long flowing nightgown made of beautiful silk. 'I really hope that he didn't change me that pervert!'

Sarah angrily storms over to the wardrobe. She flings the doors open and gasps in astonishment. The wardrobe is filled with the most beautiful dresses she has ever seen and the largest selection of shoes. Sarah selects a pale blue flowing summer dress; after all she doesn't want to be in her nightgown for the growing confrontation with Jareth. She also locates a pair of matching ballet flats.

Sarah with her garments in hand tries the door she assumes is the bathroom and is pleased to find her assumption is correct. The bathroom is as extravagant as the bedroom. In the middle of the room is a large tub that could easily fit four people to the right is a beautiful porcelain sink, and to the left is the commode. Sarah freshens up quickly and the slips into her gown and shoes.

Sarah reenters the bedroom and sits at the vanity. She finds a wide array of cosmetics, divine smelling perfumes, and some jewelry. Sarah brushes all the tangles out of her hair and ties it back with a crème bow to keep her hair out of her face. Sarah applies some light makeup and a little perfume. She then stands with determination and fire in her eyes before exiting the room she takes one last sweeping look at herself in the mirror. 'Might as well look good when marching into battle.' With that thought Sarah opens the door and steps into the hallway to find the Goblin King.

After transporting himself and Sarah to his castle and placing Sarah in a comfortable room, the Goblin King summoned his most trusted advisor to his study.

"You called your majesty?" Redmond the king's oldest friend and most trusted advisor asked stepping cautiously into the room. Jareth had been in a mood lately so he was wary of what he wanted from him.

"As of last night my queen has returned to us." Jareth replies happy, happier than he'd been in three years.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order then. If you don't mind my asking how and why now?" Redmond has never even heard of his king formulating a plan of any kind to get this girl back.

"Well my advisor it was quite simple. As I'm sure you recall in the crystal ballroom I bonded to and wed Sarah, my dear queen. However I could simply not keep her I realized all too late. For you see the girl was not ready for this so I made her believe that she had won and thus sent her back home to grow up and come of age. Sarah was mine from the moment we began our dance and from that moment on she had lost her freedom. Even though I was more than willing to send her brother back now that I had her within my grasp, I just simply keep how shall I say, "playing the game", Jareth smirked at his advisor then continued, "Today is Sarah Williams 18th birthday the day in the mortal realm that states she is now an adult. So I simply went and claimed what is mine."

"I see," Redmond replied stroking his chin, "I suppose you have told the girl none of this."

"No I have not. I was going to when we arrived but she passed out. I think it was all too much for her." Jareth wore a guilty expression but quickly schooled it to a mask if indifference.

"Sire you cannot really claim her, your wife yet as the marriage is not completed. You still have to kiss the girl and consummate your marriage."

"I know, I know. I must kiss her on the same day that the rest if the ceremony took place in the crystal ballroom," the king grumbled. "She should be awake by now I guess I shall go and speak with her and explain things to her," the king says rising and letting out a huff.

Jareth bids his advisor goodbye and goes off the find his queen.

AN: hope you liked this chapter sorry if the explanation didn't make sense... I tried my best you can PM me if you're confused and I can explain it to you better. I choose the name Redmond because it means wise and I thought that was fitting for an advisor, also I used the word commode because it sounded more classy than toilet, just thought I let you know. Please review! I was very flattered by all of my favorites and alerts on the last chapter, but I would like to hear what you thought. So thank you all of my wonderful reviewers, favorites, and alerts! Oh and just so you know the Goblin King has not stolen my sister! Yay!

_Don't celebrate just yet scribe that threat is still on for the rest of the story. _

Awww man! Alright I'll do my best did you enjoy this chapter your majesty?

_I suppose it shall do i want more me and Sarah! Why have I not already wooed the girl? _

Don't worry, don't worry it will happen. Just at mine and Sarah's pace. Right Sar?

**Yup you said it I don't want to be easily wooed. **

_Sarah! When did you start speaking to my scribe? And why on earth not? _

_**A long time ago Jareth dear you should pay more attention. I don't want people to think I can be won over that easily! It could ruin my reputation! Besides I don't have to remind you how long it really took you to woe me...**_

Alright everyone this is where I say goodbye before this gets out of hand! Bye and happy reading!


	3. A Run In

Chapter 3:

Jareth walked briskly down the corridors of the castle preparing himself for the inevitable confrontation with his wife, Sarah.

Sarah was also doing the same as Jareth, except Jareth knew where he was going... Sarah did not.

Sarah was hopelessly lost and worried because since she had left her room she had not seen a single being. Not even one stinking goblin! Sarah finds this odd because she remembers that the place was bursting with them last time. Sarah was so lost in her thoughts that she ran into something solid... And warm? 'I guess it's not a wall then.'

"Opps I'm sorry," Sarah apologizes as she looks up into mismatched eyes. Sarah then adds curtly, "Just the person I was looking for."

Jareth can tell she's angry and smirks inwardly. "How sweet of you my queen. As it turns out I was just looking for you."

"Don't call me 'my queen'! Because I am not yours and I am certainly not your queen!"

"You just keep telling yourself that," Jareth replied suppressing his laughter.

Sarah was getting angrier and angrier by the moment. "Alright Goblin King what is going on here! You show up in my parents' bedroom, tell me I'm your friggin Queen, and then without any explanation at all drag me here to the Underground!"

"I admit I was a little unorthodox in my methods of getting you here, and I should have explained all of this to you last night. I was going to tell you once I had you here... but you passed out from I guess the shock of what I told you and the sensation of us going through the mists... Sarah I'm sorry. If u come with me to my study I can explain all of this to you." Sarah notices the remorseful look that comes over his face at his admission.

"Alright Jareth," Sarah agrees skeptically.

Jareth holds out his arm for her. Sarah is unsure if she should trust him just yet.

Jareth rolls his eyes at her hesitation and says, "It won't bite darling."

Sarah rolls her eyes back and reluctantly places her hand in the crook of his elbow. The walk to the study was in awkward silence.

xOxOxOx

Sarah looks around Jareth's study curiously. It's larger than any study she's ever seen. It consisted of shelves and shelves of books that covered all of the wall space except for behind Jareth's desk and a part off the wall off to the right. On the wall to the right there was a beautiful stone fireplace with a small table and a couple of comfortable looking plush chairs surrounding it. Behind the desk, a large portrait of him was hung. The desk itself was a work of art with intricate carvings all around it of goblins and other mythical creatures.

Jareth watched Sarah's face as she studied his office please to see the obvious approval written there.

Sarah was broken from her study of Jareth's desk when he began to speak.

"Why don't we sit over here by the fire," Jareth suggested gesturing to the plush chairs. Sarah hesitantly takes a seat in the armchair to the left while Jareth takes his place in the one to her right.

Jareth deliberates over what he is going to say because he doesn't want her to be angry with him.

Sarah is wondering if he is ever going to say anything or that perhaps he'd changed his mind about telling her anything at all.

Finally after a long silence Jareth begins his tale.

TBC...

AN: Okay everyone I hope you really enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it was sooo late in coming! I have had a lot of things going on but hopefully I should get another chapter out over my Christmas break!

Jareth: Really scribe another cliff hanger!

Alltangledup: I'm sorry, but it was the perfect place to end the chapter! And besides what you tell Sarah is long and emotionally heavy stuff!

Jareth: Alright, alright I'll concede but just this once. You had better get that next chapter out soon because that threat of taking your sister is still in affect!

Alltangledup: Okay don't get you tights in a bunch I'll get on it! There had better not be any more threats of taking my sister or I will write a story in which your love interest is Hoggle!

Jareth: That is low scribe even for you! Fine no more threats of the bog I'll have to come with something new to threaten you with...

Alltangledup: (sticks tongue out at Jareth, who glares back) this is where I take my leave! Happy reading and Happy Holidays!


	4. The Spinning of a Tale

The Queen of the Labyrinth

Chapter 4: The Spinning of a Tale

_Sarah is wondering if he is ever going to say anything or that perhaps he'd changed his mind about telling her anything at all._

_Finally after a long silence Jareth begins his tale. _

"I have been the ruler of the Goblin Kingdom for over 500 years. I became king when my father stepped down as ruler and became the High King of the Underground. One day I shall do the same and pass this kingdom down to my heir and take up my father's throne. However being the Goblin King is not that much fun as you would imagine. Before I continue I must make one thing perfectly clear, as Goblin King it is my duty to take away all wished away children, that does not mean however I enjoy it all the time. Most times when a child is wished away they are truly not wanted they are battered and beaten and unloved. And on other occasions the child in question is deathly ill and I am able to save the child. Sometimes I may even arrive too late to save the child," here he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes momentarily before continuing, "It is times such as those that I hate my duty as the Goblin King. But you must understand that I don't have a choice of whether or not to take the child I must just simply take them. If I don't answer a summons it causes me great pain until I answer it."

Sarah digests all of this information and can't help but somewhat pity him. She knows that it would be hard for her to handle such a task. "The children you take, do they turn into goblins?" Sarah asks dreading the answer, but knowing that she must find out the answer.

"No, they do not. That is just what the book you had said," Jareth answered while noticing Sarah's relieved breath. "It is only written that the children would be turned into goblins so that children wouldn't want to wish themselves away to me. Otherwise every time a child is in trouble, or doesn't like what their parents say they would just wish themselves here thinking everything would be better and that they would get away with whatever wasn't going their way." Jareth can see the understanding coming into her eyes; he hopes that she now understands better what happened that night.

"The only way to get back a wished away child is to run the Labyrinth, and no one has ever defeated it," Jareth continues noticing her shocked expression. He then sees her going to open her mouth and knows she's going to ask him a question. "Please let me finish and I promise you can ask me all the questions I'm sure are running through that pretty little head of yours."

With a huff of resignation Sarah nods her head in silent agreement.

"So because of my duties I had to answer you when you wished away your brother even though I knew you did not mean it and that the child was not being caused harm. Now that you understand what my duties are exactly and why I had to take your brother that night, I can begin to explain how you are here now. Being the Goblin King most of the time can be a rather tedious and boring job. The only real excitement the kingdom ever sees is either a war, which has not happened in over one thousand years, or in the event the Labyrinth has a runner. However the Labyrinth does not have a runner very often because in the Aboveground humans don't believe in magic like they used to there are very few people who do.

"I was very lonely here there aren't many fae such as myself that dwell in my kingdom and the goblins aren't very good company, they can barely hold a 5 minute conversation." Sarah chuckled at his comment knowing it was true from seeing some of his goblins the last time.

Jareth in turn gives her a warm smile before continuing. "Because of my boredom, I would often travel to the Aboveground in my owl form. It was a way for me to relax and it was in a way soothing for me.

"One day when I was in the Aboveground I felt this unexplainable pull to go somewhere. I didn't even know where it was coming from I just had to go there. I let my instincts take over and before I knew it I found myself in this park and when I gazed down I saw a girl with long chocolate hair and green emerald eyes rehearsing lines with an old English Sheepdog. I was so captivated by her that I watched her play and rehearse lines with her dog until she had to go home. That girl was you Sarah. I knew from that moment I was more infatuated with you than any other female mortal or fae that I had ever met. You had that rare wonderful sparkle that is so uncommon in your kind. I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame. You became my obsession; my every waking thought was about you.

"I wanted you to learn that I existed so one day I left you a gift. That little red book was from me an old story no longer told in your world because of the loss of magic. Of course with your love for fantasy you cherished and believed wholeheartedly in the book. I had planned on you to read the book and then one day when you were older appear to you in my human form and befriend you and then one day maybe you would fall in love with me as much as I had fallen in love with you the first time I heard you recite the lines that I had so lovingly given to you. You weren't supposed to call upon my goblins to take away your brother, that was my error I should have thought of that happening and not have given you the right words to summon us.

"But what is done is done and what's said is said. I can't change what happened, otherwise I would. When you ran the Labyrinth I was bound by the rules so I could not outright tell you how I felt. I tried at our final confrontation but you were too young to understand what I was offering. I know that you may think that you beat the Labyrinth, but I hate to tell you that you lost. You lost the moment you willingly stepped into my arms in the dance we shared. You see Sarah we danced inside a fairy ring and I sang fae song to you. In fae traditions this is the equal to a mortal wedding," Jareth purposefully leaves out the part that the ceremony was not finished because this would enable her to leave at anytime she wanted. He just wanted her to stay with him for a while and hopefully she'll come to love him and want to stay with him willingly, "It was never my intention to keep Toby either. After the runner losses, the Labyrinth does not care whether the wished away stays or the runner stays. So I was going to send Toby home and keep you here. I only let you keep playing the game so you would think that you won and wouldn't question it because I wanted you to grow up no worrying about when I was going to reappear in your life. I was going to wait longer than I did but my father has informed me that the counsel demands that I present to them my chosen bride or they shall chose one for me. They don't believe that I have truly taken a wife. I must take a wife you see for my father has announced that within a few hundred years time he shall be stepping down as high king and that I will be taking his place. In such an event I require an heir to take my place as the Goblin King. And my heir must be a few hundred years old before being ready to assume such a role. That is why I have come for you now instead of in three more years time like I had planned."

Sarah's mouth at this time is hanging open and her eyes are bigger than normal. If she hadn't agreed to let him finish her mouth would have been going a mile a minute at this point.

"That is why I came back to claim you and bring you back to the Underground. I had to wait until you were of age to bring you back. I cannot force you to stay with me but I want you to and I want you to be my queen. The only way though for you to leave me or as they call it in your world divorce me is to petition the High King. I will let you petition him without interference, but I ask you Sarah please give me a chance to show you all that I offer you. If you stay with me you will want for nothing, your wish is my command. I will be holding anniversary ball for us in one-month time. Within this period of a month I want us to get to know each other better and for you to learn what it would be like to accept my offer. I will not force my self upon you unless you wish it so, we will have separate rooms unless you say otherwise. If by then you wish to end our marriage I shall agree to it and petition the king myself. However should you choose to stay it will be forever. Do you agree to my terms?"

Sarah takes a moment to digest all of this information he has thrown at her. 'At least he's giving us a choice…' a part of her concedes, 'He could have just forced me to stay here forever.' However another part of her wants to focus on the negative aspects. 'Hello! Wake Up Sarah! He tricked us in the first place into marrying him, the reason why we are even having this discussion at all! I think we should tell him to take his terms and shove them…' Before negative Sarah can completely take over mature Sarah interrupts, 'Okay ill concede he did trick us but he does look truly sorry for what he did…. What could it hurt? Especially since it's apparent you hold a lot of power over him…' Negative Sarah tries to rebut but it's useless because Mature Sarah has already won tis battle. However, Sarah knows she must approach this very carefully and take all the necessary precautions when dealing with someone as tricky in nature as Jareth is.

"Alright Jareth, I agree to your terms, but if you try to trick me you will see really fast how cruel I can truly be, "Sarah says not wanting to seem weak in front of her opponent.

A genuine smile crosses Jareth's features and Sarah notices that it is the first she has ever seen. She also realizes she likes it much better than his signature smirk.

"Thank you for this chance Sarah I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me," Jareth is surprised at how much of his raw emotion he is putting out there for her like he had never ever done for anyone in his entire existence. It scares him especially if she turns him down….

Sarah interrupts Jareth's musings by asking, "If I do choose to stay here will I be able to see my family?" Jareth's heart leaps at her question because it means that she is thinking about staying with him and hasn't completely denied him and their marriage.

"Yes you will be able to visit them at your leisure. However you will not be able to remain long periods of time because it will drain your magic that you would receive when being coronated Queen of the Labyrinth. You would not be able to stay more than one or two months."

"This has been a lot for me to handle for one day and I am rather tired. Would you mind if I retired to my chambers now?" Sarah really was exhausted and needed time alone to think about all of this new information and try to sort it out and make sense of it all.

"Of course I'll escort you there myself." They both rise from their seats. Jareth holds out his arm to her and this time she takes it without hesitation much to Jareth's pleasure.

Jareth escorts her to her room and leaves her to her own devices telling her he'd have a goblin bring something up for her to eat and then he would be around later to collect her for dinner.

AN: Whew finally done! Man this was one long chapter over 2,000 words (not including AN)! I hope I appeased you madman42 ;) I wonder what choice Sarah will make and why is Jareth being so open with his emotions? I guess we'll just have to wait to find out! Did this chapter please you Your Majesty?

_I suppose it shall do… for now I still haven't wooed Sarah!_

Relax! Im only on chapter 4 for crying out loud! I don't want this to end too quickly! Besides this is where it starts to get real good…

_Fine, fine I shall be as patient as I can be…_

Thank you that means a lot coming from you

_Don't get too excited it doesn't happen often.._

Okay I wont… Anyway thank you for reading! Don't forget to review!


	5. A Dream Revisited

The Queen of the Labyrinth

Chapter 5: A Dream Revisited

Sarah unceremoniously flung herself onto her bed. Everything that Jareth had told her was running through her head all at once. She contemplated over her situation wondering how she could have gotten herself into this mess. The funny part of it all was that before her adventure through the Labyrinth this would have been a dream, to be married to a handsome king, to be a queen, and live in a castle. But now, she wasn't quite sure if it was what she wanted. What did she feel for Jareth? She knew she'd always had a secret crush on him but the question was is it more than a crush?

'Do my feelings go deeper? I don't even really know him.' It was true she didn't really know the Goblin King that well. 'I'll give him a chance what could it hurt.' She in truth had in an odd sort of way missed him these past three years. She'd felt somewhat empty and nothing could ever quite fill the void. She'd never been able to hold a steady boyfriend long because they were just so…ordinary.

She'd thought it a silly notion, but now she realizes that she was holding them all up to _his_ standards.

She'd tried to shake away the memories of three years ago away, memories of _him _away. However try as she might they always seemed to resurface. Whether it is a similar face in the crowd, a sparkle of glitter, or a dream. Those dreams were pesky things. They always hurt when she woke up and realized that they weren't real. Most often than not they would be of the crystal ballroom where they danced, and now realized it was a dream of her _wedding. _The thought of it makes her head spin.

The part that is nagging at her now is the part about him needing an heir. If she stays he expects her to have his baby. Is she ready to be a mother? Does she even want children? In truth she really hadn't thought about it. She wasn't even in college yet! But here, she supposes it's different. Age doesn't seem to matter so much.

She thinks about it and supposes she does love children. Having one might be nice. She then daydreams and see's herself holding a child with mismatched eyes and pale blonde hair. She shakes off the image as a knock comes at the door.

"Come in," she calls sitting up. The door opens and in walks a short goblin woman. The goblin has pale green wrinkly skin with beady black eyes set into her face with a crooked smile and wild red hair. She's wearing what Sarah assumes is a dress with an apron.

"Good morning Your Majesty, my name is Tabitha and I will be your lady in waiting. I've also brought you some breakfast," Tabitha says in a sweet voice laying down a silver tray on the table by the fire.

"Thank you Tabitha. If you don't mind could you please call me Sarah instead of your majesty?" Sarah isn't quite comfortable with the royal title and would rather not be called by it.

"Alright, but only when we are alone, it is very improper of a servant to call a woman of royalty as such. I'll make an exception for you though, seeing as it makes you uncomfortable and I want you to feel at home with me," Tabitha smiled trying to make her queen feel at home as the king instructed her too.

"Thank you Tabitha, I really appreciate it," Sarah replies giving a warm smile of her own in return.

"Now sit down and eat before your food gets cold," Tabitha scolds Sarah.

Sarah smiles at her concern and sits down and lifts the cover from the tray to find a delicious looking breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon with some fruit on the side. She notices there are no peaches and smirks.

"The king also wanted me to inform you that he extends an invitation to see him earlier than dinner because the Ambassador from the Troll Kingdom cancelled his appointment with the king. So you will be having lunch with him in the east Garden if that is to your liking?" The goblin asks hesitantly hoping she accepts or the king will be in a sour mood.

"You may tell Jareth that I accept his invitation," Sarah replies while taking another bite of her breakfast.

The goblin woman releases a relieved breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Yes, milady...uh.. I mean Sarah. I shall be back in two hours time to help you get ready and escort you there," Tabitha replies while walking towards the door.

"Alright, thank you again Tabitha," Sarah calls to her while taking a sip of orange juice.

Jareth paced the length of his study awaiting the arrival of his servant Tabitha.

'What could possibly be taking her so long? Maybe she's trying to persuade her to go? I hope not, that would mean she's not giving me a chance. What if she said no and Tabitha is now avoiding me so she doesn't have to tell me.'

A knocking sounded at the door interrupting Jareth's thoughts. He bids the knocker to enter his study.

Tabitha entered the study, not being able to smother the smile plastered onto her face. She was hoping that the king's marriage worked out because she really liked this Sarah and could clearly see that the king loved her very much and that she also had feelings for him that she want ready to admit.

Tabitha curtsied low and waited for the king to give her permission to speak.

"What did she say?," Jareth demanded of his servant.

Tabitha smiled and replied, "The Queen has accepted your invitation Sire.'"

Jareth holds back the grin trying to break free not wanting any of his servants to see how weak he is about Sarah, "Thank you Tabitha that will be all." Jareth waves a dismissive hand at Tabitha as she bows and exists his office.

Once he is sure he is alone he lets the grin break through his expressionless mask and pulls out a crystal to gaze upon Sarah.

After Sarah finished eating her breakfast she realized how tired she was and decided to take a nap before Tabitha came to get her. She didn't want to wrinkle her dress so se laid it out on the bottom of her bed, then she climbed into the very soft bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep and dreaming…

_A dress spun from moonbeams and magic surrounded her as she entered the ballroom from seemingly nowhere. She hears the melody that is his floating, drifting around the room like a sweet lullaby._

_She wonders through the crowd of dancing bodies, weaving in and out all around the room. _

_She watched on as the guests ate and drank and partook in some obscene acts that made her blush and turn away quickly._

_She looks around looking for a familiar face in the crowd and that's when she spots _him.

_He reveals his face from behind a grotesque looking mask with long horns sprouting from the sides, as he does so she can hear his haunting voice begin to sing._

"_There's such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eyes a kind of pale jewel,_

_Open and closed within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky, within your eyes,"_

_A body moves past him and he's gone. _

_Panic arises in her and she rushes away to try to find him. As she rushes away the singing continues and the other dancers assault her with a strange bird in a box. Frightened, she runs away. He watches her as he dances with another guest._

"_There's such a fooled heart,_

_Beating so fast in search of new dreams,_

_A love that will last,_

_Within your heart,_

_I'll place the moon within your heart."_

_He hides from her vision to observe her looking for him as she continues to weave in and out of the dancing bodies. He smirks as she passes by having not seeing him his pointed teeth showing in the process._

"_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill is gone wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you, _

_As the world falls down" _

_The music continues and she continues to watch her as she continues to struggle through the mass of bodies. _

"_Falling,_

_Falling Down,_

_Falling in Love"_

_She continues to search for him as the dancers continue their adult actions and dancing. He finds himself entangled between two women watching Sarah behind a fan._

"_I'll paint you mornings of gold,_

_I'll spin you Valentine evenings,"_

_She spots him with the two women as they lower their fan_

"_Though we're strangers till now,_

_We're choosing the path between the stars,_

_He finally decided to end this game by breaking away from the women entangled around him. _

"_I'll leave my love between the stars,"_

_She sees him approach and her heart beats a mile a minute, fluttering wildly in her chest. He sweeps her up into his arms and they begin to dance._

"_As the pain sweeps through,_

_Makes no sense for you,_

_Every thrill is gone wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you, _

_As the world falls down" _

_She holds onto him tight afraid of the dancers surrounding them. Being in his arms she feels more right, more complete than she's ever felt before. He thrills in the feel of holding her clos. She fits in his arms like she was made for them. _

"_Falling,_

_Falling Down,_

_Falling in Love"_

_Suddenly the clock strikes and Sarah is broken from the trance. This is the part of the dream where normally she would run away, but this time she doesn't she continues their dance. Jareth is taken aback by this turn of events, normally when he is pulled into this dream with her the dream never goes astray from the original sequence of events, but this time it's different this time she's changing it whether she is aware of it or not. _

_She feels more in control of the dream than she has ever felt. She wonders why this time is different. _

_She looks into his eyes and can see the confusion written there. "Jareth?" She questions, "What is going on why is the dream different?"_

_Jareth thinks on her question a moment, as they continue this never-ending dance. "Your changing the dream Sarah, you've always had the power to do so, but you never have until now," Sarah's brows draw together in confusion. Before she can ask him another question he continues by saying, "Sarah, I don't know if you realize but every time you have this dream I am pulled into it by your will, meaning that I am asleep now as you are and that you and I both shall remember this conversation when you awaken."_

"_Really? So every time I have had this dream you've been present?" _

_Jareth nods his head at her. "I know how much this dream hurts you, because each time when I awoke I would gaze upon you in my crystals crying. Sarah this dream tears me up as much as it does you. It was always a tease. I would hold you in my arms for a while and then like that you were gone again. I really do love you Sarah and I would go to bed every night without you feeling lost and empty, yearning for the day I could go to you my sweet Sarah." _

_Sarah is going to reply but she feels the pull of herself being awoken. Jareth can feel it too. "It's alright Sarah," he comforts her, "allow yourself to awaken I shall see you shortly after you do and we will continue our conversation." He kisses her lightly on her forehead as the dream is shattered _

She opens her eyes to see Tabitha standing over her. "It's time to get you ready for lunch with the king," the goblin woman explained hoping off the bed to draw a bath for Sarah.

Sarah grudgingly rises and the dream hits her like lightning. So he was there every time? She'll have to see if he remembers there conversation or if it was just her making it up. His words drift through her mind, "_Sarah this dream tears me up as much as it does you." _He was right the dream always did have such an impact on her. It suddenly hits her, the answer to her question earlier. She does have feelings for the Goblin King. Maybe it wasn't love yet but it was definitely something more than a crush. Perhaps her feelings could turn into love.

"Sarah, Hurry up the bath is going to get cold!" Tabitha calls to her from the bathroom.

Sarah smiles as she walks to the bathroom to begin to get ready to see her king.

AN: Another 2,000 word chapter yay! Maybe next time we'll have 3,000 words we'll see… Alright I have a question for my readers would you rather shorter more frequent updates or lengthy spaced out updates? I like lengthy spaced out updates but I'm curious what you guys like. Leave a review or PM me what u prefer! But remember in the end it's my decision, but I might be swayed… we'll see

_Personally scribe I think that we should have lengthy frequent updates.._

Well your majesty we cant have both. This author would love to do that but she doesn't have the time!

_Fine… we'll see what the reviewers think_

Good (smirks at Jareth)This is where I leave you for now. Thank you for reading please review! Oh and a Happy New Year to all!


	6. Chapter 6: An Interesting Lunch

The Queen of the Labyrinth

Chapter 6: An Interesting Lunch

Sarah looked over her appearance in the mirror. She was wearing a full-length gown made of crème colored silk; it tied of at the waist with a bow in the back and long billowy sleeves. It was simple, yet elegant. Sarah's long raven locks were styled in a simple up-do, because Tabitha said it was too hot to leave her hair down. Around her neck was a heart shaped pendant she always wore since her father gave it to her on her 16th birthday telling her it had belonged to her mother. To finish the look was a small tiara placed at the top of her head.

At first Sarah had protested to the tiara, but with some words from Tabitha on how the king had said he wanted her to wear it, she agreed.

Sarah had to admit she did look good and Jareth had good taste. Tabitha had informed her that the king had personally picked out all of her clothes himself. She wondered if he picked out her underwear too…

"Come on Sarah," Tabitha called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door, "we don't want to keep his majesty waiting."

Sarah readjusted her tiara one last time and then followed Tabitha into the hallway. They walked for what for what to Sarah felt like hours, when in actuality it had only been five minutes.

Tabitha made a right turn and stopped in front of two large wooden doors. "Here we are milady," Tabitha said gesturing to the doors.

Tabitha made to excuse herself when she was stopped by Sarah, "Um Tabitha should I knock or just go in?"

"You're the Queen you're allowed to enter any room except the king's study or private chambers without knocking, unless he informs you otherwise." Tabitha answered matter of factly.

"Oh, okay thank you Tabitha, Sarah replied as Tabitha walked away.

Sarah opens the doors and steps out into a beautiful garden. The sheer beauty of it awes Sarah. There were flowers everywhere ranging in all different colors, shapes, and sizes. Sarah did not recognize most of them and assumed that they must be native to the Underground. Sarah noticed Jareth seated at a beautifully set table. Sarah takes a step towards him and her shoes make a clip-clop noise on the stone of the garden pathway alerting Jareth to her presence.

When Jareth hears Sarah enter he immediately rises from his chair to greet her. When he looked up to see her he feels his breath leave him in a rush. She looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Even more so than in the crystal ballroom, this dress made her look more like a Queen, a woman rather than a child. Jareth quickly regains his composer and walks over to Sarah. He grasps her hand in his and gives a delicate kiss to the back of it. Sarah's breath catches in her throat at the contact.

"You look beautiful," Jareth says looking into her eyes.

Taken aback by the compliment Sarah stammers a thank you as Jareth leads her to her chair.

Once they are both seated Jareth asks her, "How do you like the gardens?"

"They are beautiful," Sarah replies while taking another look around the garden.

Jareth smiles. "I'm glad. The East Garden is not the only garden; we have three others, The North Garden, The South Garden, and The West Garden. This is the smallest one, however it is the most private and secluded. That's why I picked it I wanted us to have our talk in private."

Sarah could understand his want for privacy, being around hundreds of demanding goblins day in and day out. She was fond of them but knew that they could be very troublesome at times.

"So, my darling did you sleep well?" Jareth asked with genuine interest searching her reaction to see if she remembered their shared dream.

"Yes I… wait so you were there?" Sarah stutters surprised.

"I was there. Sarah, I meant every word I said to you. I really do love you." Jareth is amazed at how honest he is with her. He's never this honest with anyone not even his mother.

"Jareth, I know now that I have feelings for you. I'm not sure if it's love though," Sarah replies honestly.

"It's all right Sarah you really don't know me, but we have a month to get to know each other," Jareth soothes her with a reassuring smile.

'He is definitely much different than the Goblin King I remember. He's being so nice to me,' one part of Sarah concedes, but another part of her says, "Let's not be too trusting he can be tricky.'

"But let's not dwell on it. Let's just enjoy our lunch," Jareth replies lifting the lid off the food.

When they are finished eating their food, Sarah decides to ask a question that has been nagging at her for a while. "Jareth?"

"Yes?" Jareth replies warily.

"How do I pull you into my dreams? I remember you saying that I did in the dream."

"When you were given your 'certain powers,' you were given some of my own abilities. One of which is to dream-share. Meaning that the person you have bonded to, in this case me, can share in a dream with you. We are bound you and I, and after we spend more time together and are… intimate," Jareth says the word carefully and Sarah blushes, "the bond will become stronger. We will be able to send each other mental thoughts and will be able to feel the other's emotions. It's a special bond between Fae couples."

"But Jareth, I'm not Fae," Sarah replies confused.

"There you are wrong my dear, because you have spent some time here already, and have bonded to me, you have absorbed enough magic that you will become Fae like me. Maybe not right away, but after a time here you will be fully Fae with your own magic. Most likely because you are not Fae born your magic shall take the same form as mine, crystals."

"So does that mean that I'm going to live a very long time while I watch my family will grow old and die?" Sarah asks concerned, she knew dying was a part of life especially for mortals, but she didn't want to have to watch her loved ones die while she stayed youthful forever.

Jareth knew she would ask this particular question knowing how much she loved her family, so he had his response ready, "I thought of this already and if you wish and your family consents, you may bring them here to live in the Underground. They too in time will become like us and live a very long time."

She is pleased with his response, but she would give her family the choice if she did decide to stay, she wouldn't want to force them into it.

Just then a goblin came bustling through the garden, running up to Jareth. "Your Majesty, a letter has just arrived from your father." Sarah could tell that this must be one of the smarter goblins.

Jareth thanked the goblin and took the sealed letter from his grasp. As he read the letter Sarah watched as his brows pulled together in confusion. "It seems," he began, "that the High Court has already found out that you are here. My, my you cannot keep a secret here. My parents have invited us to join them for dinner tonight, they are quite anxious to meet you."

Sarah's eyes bulged and she blurted, "Your parents want me to meet them?!"

"It seems so, why do you seem so surprised? You didn't think they'd want to meet their daughter in law?" Jareth teased her.

"You're right, but I just figured it wouldn't be so soon! I haven't even been here a day yet! And besides I know nothing about being a queen, what if they don't like me!" Sarah took her teeth between her lip and worried it, a habit of hers for when she was anxious.

"Don't fret dearest they are going to love you, and don't worry about that they know I still have to teach you the proper court etiquette. You will only meet my father King Reginald, my mother Queen Eleanor, and my sister Princess Cassandra. My mother is mortal born like you, so don't worry you'll get along just fine," Jareth smiled reassuringly, "but if you really don't want to I can decline the invitation and say that you are not up to it."

Sarah felt a little better knowing his mother had been in a situation similar to her own. "No, don't do that, you can accept the invitation, might as well meet them now rather than later. But at least now I know where you get your taste in women from," she finishes with a smirk.

Jareth laughs at her jest and then replies, "Excellent, I shall leave you to rest and be ready I shall come for you at 6'oclock. I will send Tabitha to help you prepare. Come and I will escort you to your room."

Jareth took Sarah by the hand and walked her back to her room making conversation about what his family was like. All too soon for Jareth's liking, they arrived back at Sarah's room. "Until later milady," Jareth crones as he takes Sarah's hand and kisses it before he disappears in a cloud of glitter.

Sarah lets out the breath she'd been holding and shakes her head trying to rid herself of the blush staining her cheeks. "He sure will make my stay here interesting…" she mutters as she enters her chambers.

xOxOxOx

AN: Hi guys…. IM NOT DEAD! LOL! I've had a lot of things going on in my life the last couple of years and I'm really quite sorry I haven't updated in soooo long! It really wasn't my intention! I'm hoping to get back on track with this story at least… I'm in college now and this semester my schedule is a little crazy! But next semester I have a gap in between classes so hopefully I can get some writing don't then! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it's been sitting on my computer unfinished for so long but it's finally done! Wooooohooo! Thank you guy for sticking with me and for reading it really means a lot to me! Review please! I really love to know what you guys think!

_I cannot believe you have kept me waiting this long scribe… the only reason I don't punish you is because it would upset Sarah. _

I said I was sorry Your Majesty! I will try to be better from now on!

_Good… I must find out how this story ends! _

Of course Your Majesty, I wouldn't dream of disobeying you *rolls eyes* 


End file.
